A Desparate Search
by FallenNemesis
Summary: This is a story about Gohan searching for his love, Videl, across the galaxies after some resurected supervillans abduct her and other humans for slaves.   Rated M for deffinate Lemon later
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The sight that lies before me is as I open my eyes for the first time this morning is very typical. I lay in a virtually empty room with nothing but 2 beds and a closet door for our things. I roll out of bed as Goten continues to sleep, typical, and step out into the mess for coffee. As I tip the pot over my empty glass, I hear familiar footsteps approaching silently from behind, apparently trying to get a sneaky drop on me.

Without turning I respond with seemingly off guard pose "Hi dad"

The footsteps grow louder as the assailant gives up on the stealthy approach. "Will there ever be a day when I can blindside you Gohan?" Goku offers playfully.

"Maybe" the words flop from my mouth with sodden disinterest.

"Oh come on Gohan you have to cheer up, you'll never get anywhere close to finding her with that attitude"

Despite my aching urge to hit him or retort in some way, he is right, as always. I lumber off towards the observation deck as our Capsule Corp. V2175-X Assault Warship bullets its way through the seemingly endless road of space. It has now been 941 days since my home world was ruined. Memories of the screams and the sight of an endless fire raging from city to city haunt my dreams every night. I remember vividly the barrier between worlds collapsing and the armies of HFIL pouring into our world. Every enemy reanimated into a beefed up replica of their former, horrible selves. It was a 4 day fight, Dad and I threw down every opponent in our path. We triumphed over Hirudigarn, Buu, Baby, and Broly. When I finally turned and faced the world I fought so hard to save, I saw nothing but ruin. But off in the distance I could see Frieza and Cell rounding up surviving humans onto their new ship and heading off with their new slaves. I dug through the rubble left behind by those monsters, finding nothing but unfamiliar bodies that weren't in physical condition to be interplanetary slaves cast aside. My heart beat rising and my breathing accelerating as my fears for finding her body amongst the crowd make every breath that escapes my lips feel that as if they were carrying razor blades. It was there my journey began.

I lay my now empty glass on the railing as I stand on the observation deck like a statue, staring out into the black abyss. Before me lie tens of thousands of galaxies to search, millions of planets to cover in my search. Despite what everyone tells me, I know she is still alive. I can feel her presence in my heart, and that will drive me on my search till I find her or die trying. She is out there somewhere, and I'm going to get her back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Memories of a Better Time

The door before me rises with a hiss as the motion detectors sense my presence. Ahead of me lies a large, round room. In the center is a computer console, and I approach it with robotic precision. Even a new person on this vessel could tell I have been here a lot. I tap vigorously on the keyboard and the room comes to life. The lights dim as the rooms vents and doors seal up. I can feel my body getting heavier as the gravity increases. I look over to make sure that I set it right and sure enough to screen reads 500. 500x gravity, I'm making some good progress. Like a metronome, I repeat over and over again the same training system I have followed every day for the past 941 days.

"_Gohan" a sweet voice calls from across the lawn. I look up to see Videl approaching me from across the yard. Quickly, before she gets to me, I sneak a glance at the house to see if anyone is in the window. Confident that everyone was preoccupied, I looked back in time enough to meet her lips. _

"_Hey Gohan, what do you say we go to the Mall"_

The number on the screen moves up to 510 as I continue to flow through every pose and stance in my arsenal. Every step I take a true test of my discipline, persistence, and maneuverability.

"_The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they Gohan" Videl says to me in a hushed whisper. _

"_Yeah, nothing can compare to that" I say back strategically._

"_Nothing?" she fires back challengingly._

"_Well there might be one thing better" I say without looking down from the sky._

_Her tone growing softer "Oh, and what's that?"_

"_An all you can eat Buffet" I throw out playfully._

"_Why you little…." she almost shouts as she rolls on top of me. I bask in the moment as I let her pin my arms to the ground on either side of my head. _

"_Now what did you say to me" she said violently._

"_Okay, okay I surrender. Professor Lacy" I say quickly._

"_No, no, no, no. She is 84 years old. Try again"_

_I slide one hand free and wrap it around her back. Slowly, I pull her in close. I stop and stare into the depths of her dark blue eyes. The warmth of her breath on my face feels refreshing in the cool night air. I lean in closer, making the first move._

"_Gohan, come in here and help me get your brother up stair into bed." Mom shouts from the kitchen._

_Mom I really don't like you sometimes._

Another beep sounds as the number on the screen escalates to 520. More memories from my past haunt me as the number rises to rest at 550. The lights in the chamber come back to full brilliance as the gravity in the chamber returns to normal. Memories, the fuel that drives me, are replaced by the usual planning. I'm going to find her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Stop

"Gohan, were nearing planet Ennax 'Or" the captain of the vessel shouts from across the room. Onto our first planet at last. I turn on my heel and make my way towards the landing craft.

"So, planet number one." Goku says hopefully as he enters the corridor and walk by me.

"Yeah, one out of a billion."

"Oh Gohan, you really need to look on the brighter side of things. Optimism favors the Kind of Heart" he replies wisely.

Where does he come up with this crap? Why is he always in such high spirits? Now is not the time for that. Now is the time to take things seriously and take action. There is a loud slam behind us and a loud hiss as the door closes and the room pressurizes.

"Landing pod will be ready for decent in T minus 15 seconds" a mechanical voice announces over the loud speaker.

This is it. The moment. One planet to search, possibly a billion to go. The pod departs at bullet speed, landing on the planet in a matter of seconds. Here we go. The doors fall open and reveal to me a planet of ruin. No doubts that Frieza and his henchmen have been here. I begin the painful, fearful, horrible process of digging through every pile of bodies, every nook and cranny to find her.

I open my eyes, how long has it been now.

"Gohan, we've searched for 8 days. There is nowhere here we haven't searched. She's not here. Let us return to the ship. We'll find her on another one."

He is right, of course. It is still a great hope to me not to find her amongst the bodies. She is still alive. Hopefully, I climb back into the pod with my dad and get ready for the ascent. Well that is one planet down, one step closer. My journey is one step closer to being done. My dad obviously picks up on my rise in mood as he slaps me on the back cheerfully.

"You see Gohan, Videl is a tough cookie. She is going to survive, and you are going to get her back. You'll see." Goku says with glee, using the word cookie giving him a noticeable hunger, and that look of I'm going to eat the pod were in if I can't get any food. Gosh, he is more amusing to me than any television show or comedy act of any kind. Within another matter of seconds, the pod re-docks with the ship. Another hiss sounds as the room depressurizes. We walk together back to the observation deck, to get ready and plan our next planet to search.

"You're right dad, Luck favors the optimist"

"What do you mean Gohan?" he replies.

"Well searching that planet had one up side"

"Oh, and what's that? That I lost 10 pounds from lack of food." He replies moodily.

"No, this is just proof that she is alive."

I can see that he knew what I mean. Just one small sliver of evidence that she is alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life as a Slave

The lashes on my back burn worse with the heat of the sun crashing down on them. I used to feel embarrassed, as being the only female deemed strong enough to be enslaved by those tyrants; I had come to know humility. All the men were unaffected in that way when the whips eventually tore their clothing to the point where their shirts fell off their backs, and their pants barely stayed on them. I, however, was embarrassed at the fact that I stood there, lifting heavy materials, transporting goods, and mining minerals for the future prospect of their developing empire with nothing on but a rag of a couple of ruined shirts I have tied around my waist. To my astonishment, none of the thousands of men here take any interest. Their only thoughts, like my own now a days, rest on staying alive. Every breath seems to place you closer to death.

Every second here seems like a year. I look up into the sky, I wonder if he is out there right now. I wonder if he is looking for me. Will he find me? Will he be able to locate me on this random planet?

I feel another raging pain in my back as a whip lashes viciously across my back.

"Quit goofing off and get back to work Human"

I can feel the warm sensation of new blood running down my back. The stinging of the wound persists as sweat pours across it. I know you're going to find me Gohan. It's only a matter of time before you sweep me off of this god forsaken planet and back into your arms. I know you're out there Gohan, I can feel you in my heart. I know you're going to find me. I just know it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wrong One!

I mark another day down on my wall. That's 1091 days since I began my voyage. So far I have scoured over 400 planets, each one going faster than the last. Each day that goes by now, my mood worsens as the concept of finding her growing more and more distant.

"We are nearing planet Namdob Gohan." The captain barks from across the room. Honestly, why does he need to tell me the name? It would be so much more simple to just say were onto another fucking planet. As if the name of the planet makes any difference. I decide not to chastise him on this.

Dad joins me in the corridor for the, what seems like millionth time, and we head for the pod. This time, like a lot of times before, he has nothing chipper to say. I can tell by his graying hair and his weathered face that he grows as tedious of this expedition as I. But through that look, I see the sheer determination that I too have plastered on my face. It gives a man hope to travel alongside a determined man.

Stepping into the pod and feeling my ears pop has become somewhat of a ritual to me. I process repeated every day, often several times a day. The pod fires off once more, just seconds away from landing on another random planet. Each one is as terra incognita as the last.

The search takes mere hours; my skills in searching grow quicker each time. It doesn't take long to see that this planet, although littered with the dead, hasn't seen life in many of days. I feel a cool breeze chill the damp skin on the back of my neck. I turn around to receive the soothing comfort of the air on my face, as if the wind itself could life the troubles from my fiercely beating heart and carry them away in their ever gusting arms.

With that, I feel a strange presence. I turn around 180 degrees and drop to one knee, my hand pointed in the direction of a little shack on the top of a hill. There is life in there. What is it?

In a single bound, I leap up to the house and look in through the window. I leap back in shock as something flashes before me. This is the first living thing I have found on any planet. Quietly, I open the door and step aside. Out from the dark flies what seems to me to be a featherless eagle?

I run out onto the lawn to watch as the eagle gains altitude, making its way up to the natural air currents for an easy carry off towards new grounds. With the sudden lack of concentration, my knees buckle and I collapse. As I lay on the grass, my eyes never leave the bird, its beauty slowly being swallowed by the rising sun.

_My heart beat is accelerating out of control. What is happening to me? Nothing affects me like this. I snap back to reality and continue basking in the sound of her breath in my ears. Every thrust of my body inducing another moan of pleasure. I never thought this would happen to me. Every fiber of my being is soaking in the majesty of the moment. The warmth of her naked body pressed up against my own. The gentle softness of her skin stimulates my mind. Everything happening seems to be working together to power me onward. Everything around us seems so perfect now, every moment leading up to this seemed predestined, like I could do no wrong. My shift of thought and slow up of my body is all she needs to flip me over onto my back. My eyes now take in the beauty of her. The backdrop behind her seems ever so perfect, the stars in the sky accentuating the piston like motion of her slender body. Through the dark I see a shadow. A large bird flying on. I slam my eyes shut as the moment approaches; I can feel it coming on. _

I reach my hand out to caress her smooth body. For a second, I lay clawing at the air. If that kind of love is not what is worth fighting for, than I should just give up now. I open my eyes in time to see the last fleck of the bird as the distance swallows it up, once again I am alone.

"Did you find anything Gohan?" Goku shouts from the bottom of the hill.

"No dad, its all clear."

The flight back to the pod is tense. I can tell he has something he wants to tell me.

"What is it father?"

"It's nothing Gohan; I just have a bad feeling about something. I'm not sure what it is though"

This bit of information doesn't make me feel at all better. Add an elevated stress level to my long list of mental issues.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tragedy

"We'll keep the ship in orbit around Mont' Trop until the mechanics finish fixing the pod sir"

"Very good soldier."

My patience is growing thin. I NEED to search this planet; it looks to be the most promising yet. This entire ruckus is solving nothing. We need more people fixing this problem. I look down to see dents forming in the table from my obsessive tapping of my fingers.

"Come on Gohan, stressing isn't solving anything. Let's find…."

"Sir, the mechanics are reporting that the pod should be fully operational"

"Roger that Sergeant"

Finally! Let's get this search on the way.

"Gohan, maybe we should wait a little while before we do this. I'm getting that bad feeling again."

"Absolutely not. I've got to search this one. It shows more signs of life than any other planet we have searched."

As I thought, he complies and follows me to the pod. This has got to be it. It has to be.

"Launch in T minus 20 seconds"

20 seconds. Have I really come to the point where I get overly impatient with that short of time?

"Relax Gohan, your scaring me."

"3, 2, 1, Launch"

Bang! The lights in the pod turn red as it gives a terrible lurch. One of the arms holding the pod did not release. There is another large snap as the arm breaks and the pod plummets towards the planet practically sideways. The crash almost seems to happen in slow motion to me. I watch to my utter horror as the wall of the pod caves in, the whole thing seems to collapse on itself. And as quickly as it happens, everything goes black.

"Gohan! Gohan! Oh my god, Gohan."

…_. "Oh my gosh. Hi Gohan. I wasn't expecting to see you here" …._

"Base this is Goku, do you read me. THIS IS GOKU DO YOU READ. WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY"

…_. "Come on Gohan, don't quit on me now. Just 2 more laps and we can go back to your place" …._

What is happening? Why is he looking at my neck? Dad! Why can't I speak? What is happening to me?

…_. "Well Gohan, what do you think?"_

"_I think you look beautiful, now can we go. I don't want to miss the previews" …._

"Damn it base, we need an emergency lift of here. NOW!"

…_. "I love this song, don't you Gohan?"_

"_I'm not sure, I am a little distracted"_

"_By what?"_

"_You" …._

I am on a board. Is that the medical staff? Why are they carrying me? Where are they taking me?

"It's okay Gohan, everything is going to be okay" I can hear my father sobbing over every word.

…_. "Good bye Gohan. I Love You" …._

I wake up to the sound of a machine beeping. I raise my hand up to find a small pipe protruding from my neck. What the Fuck is this.

"Easy there sport. That is your new breathing pipe. The doctor says that your vocal chords were severed beyond repair. I'm sorry son, you will never talk again"

It is more horrifying to me to see that tear running down his face as he tells me this than the reality of the situation. I can breathe. That is all I need to find her. I don't need a voice to continue searching.

"I went back and searched the planet while you were out. Just a few small pockets of survivors amongst the native population, but other than that, no sign of Videl"

This news comes as no shock to me. 500 failures down, why not another one. When I finally avert my eyes from him, I catch sight of a pad of paper and a pencil next to me. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you dad. You were right."

"Don't beat yourself up over it son. You'll be okay. We can learn sign language and I can be your translator" he threw out hopefully.

"I'd like that"

A sudden fear strikes my heart. What is Videl going to think? How is she going to deal with a Man who can't tell her that he loves her? Will she accept the new me? I can only imagine what my neck looks like under this pile of bandages they have wrapped around it.

It has now been 4 days, and the doctor says I can finally get out of this bed. Thank the lord, I'm tired of being cooped up in here. As I walk out of my room, I catch the eye of the exact person I am looking for.

"Hey doctor, what exactly happened to me?"

"Well, Gohan, it is quite a tragic tale. When the deck hands hit the launch button, an arm malfunctioned and did not let go of the pod. When that arm broke, the pod flew into the planet sideways. When our staff got down there, there was a large portion of your neck missing. We thought you were dead. Miraculously we managed to save you."

"Wow. I don't remember much from it."

"That's not a shocker son. Most trauma patients don't."

Well great. I guess all that I can do now is adapt myself to my new limitation. Back to my strenuous exercise. What a great way to follow up an accident. Working out, planning, and repeating that process over and over again.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Trusting Ones Senses

"What is our new heading to be, Gohan" chimed the captain from down the platform.

"Just keep you heading" Goku shouts, reading Gohan's stern expression.

"Very good sir"

I look into the abyss of space tentatively as I take a small gulp from my glass. Everything seems calm as everyone does their job silently. The only sounds are emanating from the occasional hum or my impatient tapping of my fingers.

_The sound of the rain beating against my window, and the thunder shaking my lamp on my table leave me in a half trance. So melodious the musical symphony of nature is. My senses twinge lightly as I sense her presence drawing closer. One of these days I will tell her that I have always been able to sense her coming. I roll out of bed silently and roll over to lay carefully under my window. The blackness of the night seems ever unmoving until I can feel a shadowy figure lurking outside my window. I tense up my body to absorb the impending impact. A small creak breaks the silence and lets in the unmuffled sounds of the storm as my window slowly slides open. A leg protrudes from the dark and is followed by a body and a face. Her face! As I planned, her leg catches on me and she collapses onto me._

"_Damn it Gohan, you scared the shit out of me" she half whispers half laughs. _

"_Why are you so wet, is it storming out there" I muse mockingly._

"_Don't play games with me, Gohan, you'll regret it"_

"_Oh? I suppose you will beat me to death, smother me with a pillow, or wrap me in plastic and leave me for no one to find?"_

_She swings one leg over to my other side, as to be straddling me. "You have no idea what I'm capable of"_

_She almost squeals as I launch to my feet, her legs still wrapped around my waist. As she regains her control and her composure, she attempts an assault. I effortlessly catch both her arms and pull her into my tight embrace. We laugh uncontrollably through strokes of our tongues, going surprisingly unnoticed by the others in the household. I mistakenly release one of her hands, which immediately strikes me hard in the chest. Dramatically, I fall backwards onto my bed. _

"_I told you not to underestimate me Gohan" she whispers. _

_I close my eyes softly as she slides down my chest and past my stomach. Her soaking wet body feels soothing on my lower body. Her hands pull slowly at the rim of my boxers. Like a switch blade, my erect manhood ejects from the boxers' depths. On cue, she slides me into her warm mouth. My body tenses up reflexively as pleasure rakes it like white hot steel. Beads of sweat begin forming across my forehead as I resist with all my might to succumb to her ever improving skill. After what seemed to me to be twenty seconds, but my clock says twenty minutes, she sits up looking very pleased with herself. I catch in the corner of my eye, and watch absently, a single bead of water roll down her. First from the side of her brow, the rolls slowly down her cheek. It comes to rest on her chin before cascading down to land at the top of her chest. It makes it final stretch to my eyes, rolling in slow motion across her breasts, and dripping off the end of her stiff nipple. I have to squint as she shakes out her hair before going back to work righting the injustice of my elongating libido._

I take another, longer, gulp of water from my glass as a single tear rolls down my cheek. Every memory is like a blade to my emotions. Every day that passes I can feel more of my life leaving me, the sorrow of the search taking a heavy toll on my mind. I have noticed over the course of time, even though I am only 24, that I am starting to develop gray streaks in my pointy hair. Dad has gone from the saiyan black hair to the almost full head of grayish white hair. You would think he would stay in super saiyan form, the golden hair being an obvious less embarrassment than the gray.

A strong, uncomfortable twinge rakes my mind. The sound of breaking glass shatters the silence on the deck. Everyone looks up at me with interested stares. Could it be? After so long, could my very senses solve this mystery. I look down to see the same expression on his face as my own, confirming my belief.

"I feel it too Gohan!" he shouts unneeded. "I know those energy signals from anywhere. He looks up at me along with everyone else in the room. I can feel the tension rising as every eye falls on me, waiting on my reaction. With only two fingers, I point forward.

"You heard the man, full speed ahead. Let's go!" he shouts almost loud enough to make me cringe. Don't worry Videl, I'm coming to get you.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Collapse of Hope

The blistering rays of the sun tear down upon the slaves' backs. Every tear cascading down drags thoughts of doubt. Is he even looking? Is he ever going to find me? Is he dead? Thoughts alone express my degrading faith. What is the point in hanging on for a sliver of hopeless luck?

_It's a very cold night. The breeze flowing coolly into my room brings chills down my spine. I almost jump as something slightly lifts to bottom of my covers. Like a snake, the figure perfectly slithers up my bed. I feel the warmth and smoothness of Gohan's muscular arms slide across my stomach and down my legs. A moan escapes my lips as he gently kisses me through my underwear. I pull the pillow across my face quickly, muffling the gasps and moans to avoid waking my father. Once I feel in control of myself, I lift the pillow and begin gently scratching Gohan's back and pulling on his hair. _

_I immediately feel a change in Gohan. His aura goes from playful to competitive. Wrong move on my part. As quickly as a blink, he rips my underwear off. Before I can grab up my pillow for the impending emergency, a finger penetrates, and at tongue makes various passes across my vagina. He moves faster than I thought possible. As I get the pillow close to my face, I let out a loud moan. Down stairs, I hear my father sit up in bed. I can hear the creaks in the floor by the bed as he gets up to see what the noise was. Quicker and quicker Gohan moves as the footsteps arrive at the bottom of the stairs. I can barely hold it in, my feet scraping across his back, one hand buried in the pillow, holding it to my mouth, and one clawing at the sheet on my bed. The footsteps clump down the hallway just seconds later. _

_Finally a powerful release, my body convulses violently as the Saiyan wrought orgasm slowly moves across it like a shockwave. Just as my door flies open, the bulge in my covers vanishes. My dad looks around the room suspiciously as I feel his power growing fainter and fainter._

Why do my own memories haunt and tease me. I can't accept my situation if I still hold on to my past. I'm done. No more. I can't do this anymore.

More explosions? Frieza and Cell must be eradication another group of slaves for their amusement.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Showdown: The Great Super Saiyan

"FIRE EVERYTHING" Goku's voice booms from the top deck. I can feel his excitement growing at the prospect of an impending fight. In sync, we both turn and sprint towards the pod.

"I'm sorry sirs, the pod won't be ready for any landing for another hour" one of the mechanics shouts from further up the corridor. On arrival, dad rips the door open and we both step in.

"Prepare for launch in T minus 20 seconds" the operator says mechanically over the speakers. Goku lets off a burst of energy, severing the mechanical arms holding the pod in place. Immediately, the pod begins a free fall towards the planet. I can feel the shudder as the pod begins cutting through the atmosphere. My own excitement grows as we grow ever closer towards our final objective. As soon as I feel the pod break through the atmosphere, I kick the door off its hinges. We both leap out and brace for landing, my heart accelerating as I feel her presence in my mind. I'm here.

I'm not going to be a slave to you tyrants any more. I duck behind a boulder as one of their sentries go walking by, whipping slaves and barking orders the whole way. I leap from behind the rock and bring my elbow down furiously on their head. The sentry before me collapses pathetically on the ground. I grab up their gun as a cheer rises amongst the populace. Everyone takes off at a sprint for safety, the thought that they could escape at last. Not a chance, we're trapped on the planet and they will just round us up again. This is not my escape.

My feet come into contact with ground. My dad's a few feet away. This is it.

"Are you ready Gohan?" he says quietly.

I nod and begin raising my power.

"No Gohan, we don't have the time. I'll take care of those two, you find Videl. Sounds like a plan to me. As I scan around to see which direction she is in, dad flies up into the air. I feel a powerful twinge in my mind as dad's power skyrockets, the aura around him become that of gold. Immediately, I see Frieza and Cell appear in the distance, coming to combat the threat. Another, weak twinge rakes my mind. I found you, I'm coming Videl.

I fly up into the air, getting as much altitude as possible to see above the wreckage and obstacles of this desolate planet.

"It's over for you" I hear father shout in the distance behind me. "Kamehameha" I feel the pure, latent energy leave his limbs and cut through the air towards its final target. I feel Frieza and Cell's energy vanish as dad's killing blow hits them both.

Now to find Videl, I can feel you out there somewhere. I fly forward quickly, scanning the planet for signs of life. This search before me is more desparate than any other. This planet I know is the one. I can't miss a thing.

After an hour, I see a group of people running into the remains of an abandoned building. I instantly descend, making my way to the building. As I arrive, I see several of them take cover, hiding from the possible threat. I run up to one and begin pleading soundlessly with him, trying to ask about her.

"What do you want?" he cries pitifully. I make every sign for female that I know. "A female? Yes there is one here, she saved us, she is at the work site, about 30 miles north of here.

Yes. This is it. I've done it. I take off from the building. In the distance, I see our ship landing, coming to evacuate the slaves.

Another twinge hits me. I look to my left and there she is. I can see her. My heart picks up as I turn and make my decent. Don't worry Videl, just a couple miles and we will be together again. Wait, what is happening? I watch in horror as she raises a gun to her chin. "_NO_" I try to scream as I pick up speed, trying to get there faster. I open my mouth as no words escape. No, no, no!

50 feet away and a flash of light. A boom passes me as the gun discharges. My heart collapses with her body, crumpling to the ground for good.

I land by her and take her ravaged body up in my arms. I lean my head back to scream my troubles to the world, not a sound escapes my lips.

This cannot be. I feel a sudden peace come over me as my hand fills with energy. With tears streaming down my face, I place my hand over my heart.

_I see Videl approach me from across the lawn. I put both my arms out to receive her. I wrap her up gingerly in my arms, never wanting to let go. _

"_I missed you today Gohan." She says sweetly, her voice bringing instant, uncontrollable happiness to my heart. _

"_I missed you too Babe" I say back as charming as possible. _

"_I'm going to stay at West City with my dad for a week, don't you go meeting any other girls while I'm gone" she says with a coy smile. _

"_Don't worry, you're my girl. Una In Perpetuum" _

"_I'm sorry" she says, not understanding._

"_Together forever" I say silently. I pull her up into a loving kiss._

"Don't worry Videl, I haven't failed you. I never lie."

A field of energy surrounds me as my power grows.

"I love you, Together Forever"

My life finally comes to peace as a flash of light envelops me. As quickly as it began, everything fades to black. I can finally join you at last.


End file.
